tmnt_fan_madefandomcom-20200214-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutant Fury
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutant Fury is the action-comedy-drama science fantasy fanfiction written by Janusz501. It is mainly inspired by several elements from both the TMNT 2012 and Rise of the TMNT. Plot In the sewers of New York City, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo are four mutant turtle brothers who were raised by the ninjutsu master Master Splinter. They trained in the art of ninjutsu to fulfill their destiny to become a team of heroes. With the help of their human allies, April O'Neil and Casey Jones, the Ninja Turtles must defeat their most dangerous enemy, the Shredder, and his ninja army, the Foot Clan. Chapters/Episodes TBA Characters Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Leonardo/Leo - A green sea turtle who is the "congenial and enthusiastic brother". He wears an azure blue mask and wields a pair of ōdachi swords in battle. *Raphael/Raph - A common snapping turtle who is the "oldest, biggest and strongest brother". He wears a red mask and wields a pair of sai in battle. *Donatello/Donnie - A yellow-bellied slider who is the "brains of the team". He wears a royal purple mask and wields a high-tech bō staff in battle. *Michelangelo/Mikey - A red-eared slider who is the "youngest, energetic prankster". He wears an orange mask and wields a pair of nunchucks in battle. Allies and Friends *Hamato Yoshi/Splinter - A mutant brown rat who is the Turtles' sensei and adoptive father. *April O'Neil - A first human friend of the Turtles. In this series, April is an Asian-American girl. *Casey Jones - A streetwise vigilante who is the ally of the Turtles. Villains and Enemies *Foot Clan - The Foot Clan is the criminal ninja organization. **Oroku Saki/Shredder - The leader of the Foot Clan and one of the three main antagonists of the series. *The Kraang - The Kraang are a race of brain-shaped aliens from Dimension X, piloting robotic bodies called Kraangdroids that are responsible for bringing some mutagen to Earth millions of years ago. **Kraang Prime - A giant brain-shaped alien who is the leader of the Kraang and one of the three main antagonists of the series. *Baron Draxum - A praying mantis-type insectoid mutant warrior and alchemist from the underground city who is one of the three main antagonists of the series. As the ruling dictator of all mutant kind, Baron Draxum seeks to mutate humans. **Oozesquitoes - A mutant mosquito-type insectoid offspring of Baron Draxum. Trivia *The main focuses of the series are the team of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as well as these certain personal storylines for main characters: **Leonardo becoming a better leader and learning to trust his brothers and friends. **Raphael learning to let go of his hot-headed attitude and learning responsibility. **Donatello learning to balance his nerdy lifestyle with his new heroic activity. **Michelangelo learning to let go of his former bratty attitude. *Baron Draxum is based on a character with the same name from the Rise of the TMNT series, but this version appears to take aspects of Maligna, the insectoid Queen of the Malignoids who was an enemy of the Mutanimals in the Archie comics. *This is the first time April O'Neil is portrayed as Asian-American, but not the first concept of April as Asian-American. *While Raphael is the common snapping turtle, Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo are a different species from one another. **Leonardo is the green sea turtle. **Donatello is the yellow-bellied slider. **Michelangelo is the red-eared slider. *In this series, the new order of the turtles (from youngest to oldest) is now: Leonardo - Michelangelo - Donatello - Raphael. *The idea of adding The Kraang as antagonists is idealized by an aspect used in the 2012 TMNT animated series. Category:TMNT Fan Made Stories Category:Fan-Made Reboots Category:Fan-Made Series